


Tacos and Threesomes

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout realizes there’s something more than meets the eye about Sniper's relationship with Engineer, re: Spy, and fears the worst.  So he confronts his friend over a lunch of tacos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacos and Threesomes

The afternoon was sweltering, the sun bearing down on the red desert disapprovingly. Like an oven opened to check on a cooking meal, a blistering wind blew hot across the rough, dry land. Scout stepped into the shade of the base with no small sense of relief, a pair of paper bags clutched in his hand.

The drive back from town had been long, but the heat, particularly his car cooking in the mid-day sun, had kept his parcels toasty. The stairwell up to the lookout tower were cooler than the rest of the base. Completely ensconced in concrete, with iron pipes for railings, the building's lack of windows seemed to force the cooler air of nighttime to hole up for the day. It grew warmer as he ascended, footsteps lightly echoing low across the stairs. Scout could see sunlight pouring down from the lookout itself, and laughter. Two voices chattered on, one a growling accent from the bush, another soft, friendly American drawl. Muffled from distance, the runner could still hear the sounds of goodbyes and I love yous rolling down the stairwell, followed by the smack of a kiss breaking, and the plod of work boots on concrete.

Scout smiled as Engineer passed him, doffing his helmet to the younger man. “Heya Hardhat. Thought you an' Spy were headin' out to town fer the day.”

“Yeah, we are. A little late gettin' out. You know how Spy is. Takes forever to get ready. Like a damned woman, I swear.”

The two men shared a chuckle at their teammate's expense.

“Don't you and Stretch get into too much trouble today, alright?”

“Me? Trouble? That hurts, Engie.”

“Truth usually does, boy.” The Texan grinned and smacked Scout's hat by the brim, tipping it off of his head. “Have a good one.” Engineer turned and resumed his trek down the stairs, laughing to himself.

“Yeah, you too-- Shit!” The younger man flailed and caught his hat, throwing some choice sign language after his retreating friend. “Chucklenuts.” With a huff, he returned his cap to his head and resumed his climb.

 

Sniper leaned against the windowsill of the guard tower, his rifle leaning against the wall beside him. Sweat crossed his brow, his hat sitting on a crate he was using as a makeshift table. A smile crossed his lips as the door swung open to reveal Scout, holding two paper bags and seemily flabberghasted by the heat of the room. Like a punch to the face, the brutal temperature struck him, an intense counterpoint to the cool, dark stairs up.

“Hey, got yer tacos!” the American announced, tossing the bag to his friend.

Sniper caught the bag, peering inside greedily. The savoury scents of beef, avocado, corn, pepper sauce and hot, melty fat assaulted his senses, making his stomach growl.

“Beef tongue, hold the cilantro,” Scout made sure to note, reciting Sniper's usual order. “Oh, and here.” He dug around in his own bag for a moment and withdrew a glass bottle containing a pink, thick liquid with small flecks of black floating inside. “Guava soda.”

The Australian took the beverage eagerly, setting down his bag. “What'd you get?” he asked, using the side of the crate to pop off his bottle's lid and taking a swig.

“The usual. Chorizo, chicken, and an apple nectar.” Scout pulled a can with some writing in Spanish on it from the bag, and took a seat in the only other chair in the roost. He joined Sniper in using the crate for a table. “So, uh, see Engie just left.”

“Yeah, he wanted to see me before he headed out. Thinks I'll get jealous or something I guess,” Sniper joked, taking a drink. “Apparently Spy says he can beat Truckie at pool, and he's not having any of that. Says you can't beat an engineer at a game made of geometry.” He smiled wistfully.

“Yeah, jealous,” the younger man mused, cracking open his can of nectar. “That kinda reminds me of something I wanna talk to ya about.” He took a sip, slurping loudly.

The marksman wore a look of curiosity. “What ya mean?”

“Look, I know you an' Engie are a couple. We all pretty much know that. Yer obvious about it, and none of us give a shit, whatever, right?”

Sniper pursed his lips at the runner's flippant demeanor.

“Well, what's going on there? 'Cause I seen you sneakin' off with Spy at night. I seen him goin' to your van. I seen the looks you give each other, and all that flirtin' you always do don't just seem like flirtin' anymore if ya get me.” Another loud slurp. “So what's goin' on? You and Spy foolin' around behind Engie's back or somethin'? 'Cause he's head over heels for you, man. He deserves to know if you ain't on the same page.”

Taken aback by Scout's frankness, Sniper fingered at the neck of his bottle, chewing on his words a bit before letting them escape. The team had pretty much always been fine with his and Engineer's relationship. Some, like Scout, had even encouraged it, seeing how well they liked each other. But the new twist things had taken were pretty unusual, even by the queer, queer standards of Builder's League United's employees.

“Well?”

“It's... kinda complicated.”

“Complicated how? Complicated yer cheatin' on Engie?”

“Now don't go throwin' around accusations before you know anything, alright? Ever notice how much time Spy's been spending in Truckie's workshop these days?”

“Spy's bangin' both of you?”

“Er, not quite. It's, ah, it's bloody weird to explain is what is is. We're, we're all in a relationship together. Me, Truckie, Spook. Instead of a couple, we're sort of a triad, I suppose.”

“So it's a three-way, but not just sex?”

“Yeh, pretty much. I love Truckie, but I love Spy too. And he loves us both, and so does Spy. We've tried to sort of keep that as quiet as we could. Not sure how everyone would react to that one, really.”

“Yeah well you ain't doin' so hot if I figured it out.” Scout kicked his feet up onto the crate, his eyes hooded in a mask of nonchalance. “So uh, that's pretty weird, Snipes. Yanno when I first met you I figured you were one of the more normal dudes on the team. Now here I'm findin' out you have the weirdest love life out of all of us. And that counts Soldier's little thing with the RED Demoman.”

“So that's it?”

“What, you expect me to flip out on you? If the three of you are happy who am I to shit on ya? It's weird as all hell, but eh, none of my business, really.”

“Thanks,” Sniper smiled a bit as he pulled a paper plate wrapped in aluminum foil from his bag.

“Eh, whatever.” The American extracted his food as well, tossing his bag to the floor for garbage. “So, uh, how's it work?”

“Eh, wot?”  
  
“Like, when you guys do it? Do you always do it as a three-way, or do you pair off sometimes like if one of you is busy? Do two of you DP the other guy, or is it more every man for himself? Is it like some kind of dick-suckin' circle? Or are you all back to front to back to front?” Scout tried to sound as casual as possible in posing his questions, but his curiosity was as clear as day.

The marksman grinned, picking up one of his tacos gingerly, trying to keep the small cubes of beef from falling out. “You wanna join in tonight? I'm sure we could find room for you. I call dibs on yer arse, though.”

The runner choked on his juice, coughing as his eyes bulged his his skull. “Ew, man, gross! Why you gotta make things weird?” He coughed again then took another loud slurp, glaring at his friend. “No way I'm letting a creepy, dirty old fuck like you near my pristine, perfect posterior.”


End file.
